Wasabi Warriors EXTENDED VERSION
by Kallik's Eternal
Summary: Why Kim REALLY quit the Black Dragons.


_When I was little, I always wanted to be a ninja. I wasn't obsessed with princesses or pixies or fairy tales of good fortune. My mom had been a Black Dragon, and I wanted nothing more than to be like her._

_When I was five my mom passed away. She had breast cancer. Everyone always said how she was a fighter and a strong woman. It just made me want to be more like her. I wanted to fill her footsteps._

_My dad started drinking after that. I guess he wanted to ignore the pain. I thought he still loved me, thought I was his princess, but one day he told me to go to hell. That happened when I was six, so I didn't know what hell was. When I was eight, it only got worse. My name wasn't Kim anymore – it was Bitch. I wasn't hit, I don't think my dad saw that as civil, but I was insulted, laughed at, and called names. He said I couldn't ever fill my mom's footsteps, that I was nothing but a fraud. That only made me more determined. I'd show him that I wasn't a fraud. _

_I joined the Black Dragons only a few days later. All the boys teased me because I was a girl. They called me names. They said I was weak, retarded, stupid… Because of all this my concentration grew, and I focused more on my anger. I was quickly made a black belt when I was twelve._

_That made everything worse. The boys didn't just tease me; they hit me. Hard. They would deliberately try to hurt me in practice. I remember when finally the sensei started hurting me. He said it was to push me to do harder, but I'm pretty sure it was because he thought I sucked. He'd kick me in the shin, from behind… I stayed at the dojo though, because I would not give in. That's all they wanted. It's what killed my mother. _

_It's why my dad disrespected me._

_When I was fourteen, I met Jack. He seemed pretty cool, but the way he took down four of the Black Dragons made me think he was just like them. But it also pleased me. Finally, karma had turned in my favor. It took me a while, but I finally realized that I might just like him._

We were at the competition. Jack seemed to think I had a crush on him. Milton had just done the nipple twister on Frank, and Jack had just said that he thinks I have a crush on him.

Jack went over to the side to start his vertical peg kick. I saw Frank get up. I didn't think much of it until Frank kicked Jack's leg from behind.

"WOAH! OH, OW!" Jack yelled out. I flinched, my mouth hanging open in utter shock at what Frank and my sensei just did.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Frank and I were practicing the peg kick together (well, we were against each other, but still…). After I had won and he had lost, the sensei whispered something to him. He nodded and came over to me.**_

"_**Bitch," he hissed, going behind me. I felt my chest tighten, and then felt pain in the back of my leg, sending me down…**_

_**Everyone laughed so hard… I almost broke down and started crying. I was humiliated, and it really hurt. I bit back a sob and tried to stand up. I just fell again. Frank cackled behind me and went to the sensei to high-five him. I let out a little whimper as I stood up, limping to the bathroom so I could cry in peace. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Fury pulsed through my veins. When I finally unfroze I walked straight over to my sensei.

"Okay scorpion, go kick out that peg so we can say goodbye to BobbyWasabi forever," he growled. Fear shone in my eyes, but I pushed it aside.

"I'm not gonna do it," I mustered, biting my lip. "I quit."

"What?" Sensei hissed, venom trickling off that one word.

"You're nothing but a cheater and a big baby," I said strongly.

"Nuh uh! Take that back! Take that back!" Sensei said, stomping his foot. Probably because I'm not going to let him push me around anymore. I pulled my black belt off. "No, don't! Don't you…" I threw it to the ground, feeling strong. Sensei moaned. I walked over to Jack, who was limping back out.

"Soo… are you gonna be able to do this?" I asked softly.

"I don't know," Jack murmured.

"Your whole dojo's counting on you," I said, trying to reassure him.

"If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" Jack asked.

"I do not have a crush on you!" I yelled in frustration. Jack smiled and turned to focus on the peg. I turned to the Wasabi warriors.

"Mmmhmm," they said in unison. I started to lunge at them. They all flinched. I sat down next to Eddie, my eyes focused on Jack. The Wasabis were saying something about launching from his hands, but I didn't pay attention. No one can do that anyway.

But Jack did.

The peg he kicked almost hit me. I flinched, keeping my eyes on it in awe. I stood up with everyone else, cheering for Jack.

"I hate Bobby Wasabi!" Sensei yelled, clapping his hands for the Black Dragons to follow him out of the dojo. He motioned for me to follow to. I looked back at Jack and the Wasabis, then followed. They were all celebrating.

When the Black Dragons and I got outside, Sensei slapped me squarely across the cheek.

"Bitch!" he yelled. "You good-for-nothing slut!"

"You can't call me that anymore, because remember, I quit," I said. "So, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back home."

The next day, I joined the Wasabi Warriors. They were all nice, sweet boys, but Jack was the sweetest.

My dad still insulted me, but, I didn't care anymore.

I had finally found a place where I was liked.

_I now no longer walk the streets wondering what I had done wrong. I no longer let the Black Dragons keep me down. The BobbyWasabi was where I belonged, and I knew no one was going to hurt me there._

_And… I did end up telling Jack what the Black Dragons did to me. He promised to beat them up again._


End file.
